Pained Memories
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: Genni remembers what happened, he's the only one who remembers, he remembers all the times Veemon cried and he knows why Veemon is the Digimon of Miracles, he's the only one who remembers the pain it brought him. one-shot/maybe


Genni remembers that time he remembers more then anyone and he should, he was there. Yes Angewomon and Angemon was there, but he remembered, Yes all four sovereigns was there, but they where gone now, killed off by the Crystal Master's. So yes he was the last one who remembered and he hated it, he hated it more then the Crystal Masters, more then his years of hiding in seclusion from the threat he couldn't solve. What did Genni hate so much about what only he remembered, Veemon.

Every time he looked at Veemon he remembered hundreds of years ago, he remembered everything, the pain etched on his face, every emotion except happiness. He watched as Veemon walked around looking down, smiling only with a distant pained smile, and Genni was charged with looking over him, a Top Priority, but the one who had given him that command was the one causing it. The Digimon's own Father, but at last what could he do he couldn't stop the digimon that ruled over the angels, he couldn't stop a digimon stronger then the sovereigns he could only take orders.

That little blue dragon was created, one of a kind, for a power that his Father wanted and that was what the blue dragon was, something his father wanted, problem was Veemon couldn't became that thing his Father wanted. Genni was there when Veemon asked questions, digimon hundreds of years old wouldn't have asked. He was just a kid yet he wanted to know things, things that pained him and that pained Genni. No Veemon's Father didn't sugar coat anything, he told what he thought the truth but Veemon always disagreed, he'll ask a Question that conflicted with the answer of his other but his Father would always have the answer, this pained Veemon even more.

Genni knew veemon's Father was becoming disappointed in the child digimon, he saw it every time he looked at the Master digimon, he saw it every time the Master digimon talked about him, he knew Veemon knew it too when he saw him cry. Yes the Blue dragon digimon cried once, not because his Father felt him useless but because he felt alone in the world and his Father had wanted it that way.

So what could Genni do when he found Veemon in that cave alone, tears stained across his face.

Veemon looked around confused, it was obvious he didn't knew what was happening. Veemon looked behind him at Genni and smiled, like a little child…like he use too.

"Hey"

Genni dropped to his knees in front of the child like digimon "Veemon"

Veemon looked at him confused "ish…that me"

Genni looked at the digimon frightened, he eyed the digimon curiously and smiled a tear falling down his cheek "yes…your veemon"

Veemon looked at Genni losing his smile "why are you crying"

Genni smiled at the digimon, veemon smiled back. It was clear veemon had lost his memories somehow, but Genni didn't care how, it was miracle for veemon to smile again and to forget his pain.

Genni put his hands on veemon shoulder's "veemon listen" veemon smile lessened but it didn't go away "this is what you are" he looked veemon in the eyes "you are the digimon of miracles, your special veemon and there is something important you must do"

"what is it" veemon said nearly jumping up "I hope it's an adventure"

Genni chuckled, he couldn't willingly bring veemon back not after what he been though. He walked over to a pedestal of rock. He looked back toward veemon smiling happily "do you know what a digi-destined is"

"…hah" veemon replied

Genni placed his hands on the pedestal "veemon you are the only digimon of your kind, different from any other digimon" a light erupted from the pedestal "today veemon you are to become the digimon of a digi-destined"

"cool" veemon smiled, balling his hand and bringing it to his side "where is he"

Genni turned around facing him "veemon if you accept this you'll be waiting for a long time he may never ever came this is an-"

"adventure" veemon shouted jumping on the pedestal "I wait even if it's forever" he looked at Genni and smirked "you said it's important so I'll do what I must"

Genni smiled at veemon as the light faded into the pedestal taking the happy veemon with it, leaving a hole in the pedestal.

Genni walked to the pedestal and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out a digi-egg. Genni looked at the digi-egg of courage placing it over the hole, there was thousands of digi-eggs like this in the world, leaving one here wouldn't hurt. Genni got on his knees and silently prayed.

Genni thought the pain of that veemon was over, he could easily lie and say veemon was killed, he was a one of the sovereign so his data wasn't to be returned. But he knew the Great Digimon didn't care either way.

Genni returned to the Digimon with a smile on his face, he couldn't hide his happiness. He told of what happened how the digimon died, how he arrived too late. Both Angemon and Angewoman bowed their heads in respect, but not the ruler he just simply turned around and waved his claw.

"…may I ask what you are doing" Genni asked his smile still evident on his face

The Digimon turned around facing him "THAT DIGIMON WAS A FAILURE…WE FAILED IT BY ALLOWING THAT TO HAPPEN"

Genni smile quickly faded, something was not right he felt it deep down in stomach, his heart ached of his thought.

The Great digimon mused over his thoughts for a quick second "WE'LL START OVER" Genni heart stopped he fall to the floor, unnoticed by his companions or the great digimon who had turned around once again "I THINK A GIRL SHALL BE APPROPRIATE"

* * *

**...I think I could hav done Better...this is how I would say Veemon lost his Memories, but in a short retake in Genni point of view spanning over months. you wont know how Veemon lost his memories because this is how Genni remembered it, and he doesn't know. and i know it raises allot of questions...**

**_How Veemon lost his Memories?  
Who is Veemon Father?  
How did Angemon and Angewomon lose their Memories?  
Where is the Great Digimon now?  
What made Veemon so sad in the first place?  
How did he end up in a cave?  
What was Genni to late for?_****_  
And what is the Girl Digimon?_**

**For those who are reading New Miracles, this is a short glimpse of what happened in the past, and you'll get the answer to three or two of those Questions.**


End file.
